Unlikely Love
by Lei-Chan
Summary: B/V After Yamcha breaks Bulma's heart the proud prince starts to show his true feelings. Can't give too much away Ü *One Shot*


Unlikely Love  
  
Author's Note: Okay so here's the deal this is the second fic that I've ever written. It's not as good as Karson's or Nika-Chan's fics and I'm not sure it's even that good anyway, and like all the author's I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT although I wish I did so please don't sue me. Though some characters I did use and do own. Thanks hope you enjoy the story. ~Lei~  
  
She was sitting in her chair looking at some papers. Bulma, the president of Capsule Corp. was looking at the stacks of papers and forms to fill out. She looked at the clock; it was Five o'clock only a half an hour left. She smiled to herself and got back to work. After what seemed like a year staring at the clock, it finally hit Five-thirty. She picked up her briefcase and bolted out the door. When she got home, Vegeta was still training in the gravity machine.  
  
'Baka,' she thought to herself. She pulled her keys out of her purse and let herself in. She closed the door and set her keys on the table. Suddenly the phone started ringing so she ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi"  
  
"Moshi Moshi Bulma-Chan, how are you today?" Said Chichi.  
  
"I'm good, how about you Chichi, is Goku training like crazy like a certain saiyan  
  
Prince here?"  
  
"No, he's only training HALF of the time, the other half he eats and  
  
sleeps.men."  
  
"Heh, yeah I know, Prince Veggie over here eats me out of house and home." She looked out the window at the gravity machine then she looked at the clocked,  
  
it was five forty-five she needed to go soon and get ready for her date with her date Yamcha.  
  
"So Bulma, are you going out with Yamcha tonight?"  
  
"Yes, of course, it's our anniversary and Yamcha promised we'd go somewhere  
  
special."  
  
"So does that mean you reminded him it was your anniversary?"  
  
"No, but he better have remembered or I'll dump him so fast.he's cancelled five  
  
times in the last two weeks, I've only seen him twice. Oh, he can make me so mad sometimes, I think he might be seeing other girls Chichi." She sighed deeply and thought hard about her last comment. She knew if it were true she would never forgive him.  
  
"Well Bulma-chan I don't think he would, why.because you're beautiful, smart,  
  
and you have a great personality."  
  
"Thanks Chichi that's really nice of you. But I have to get ready so I'll talk to  
  
you later, sayonara."  
  
"Bye"  
  
She walked up the stairs after setting the phone back into the receiver. She went into her bedroom grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower, and as soon as she was done dried off. She went into her walk-in closet and found the perfect black spaghetti strap dress that cut 4 inched above her knee. Looking through her shoes she found some great black pumps that matched perfectly. She walked back to the bathroom, did her hair and makeup and put on her dress and shoes. Looking in the mirror she noticed that it hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was pulled up in a beautiful prom-like curled hairstyle.  
  
She looked at the clock, it was 7:55, she hurriedly placed some sparkles on her neck, walked out her room, and waited for her boyfriend to pick her up.  
  
  
  
*******Meanwhile*******  
  
Vegeta had just finished training when he felt his stomach growl.  
  
"Dammit, I want some food," He said as he walked out of the gravity machine, and in through the back door. He quickly made his way to the fridge and searched for something, anything good to eat. Finding nothing he annoyingly sighed.  
  
"Woman," He yelled, "make me some food." Bulma came walking down the stairs. He took one look at her and his mouth dropped slightly.  
  
'S-She's a-absolutely beautif- wait what am I thinking she's a low class human, a weakling, I'm the Prince of all saiyans. No way would I ever think a lowly human was beautiful. Being on this dirtball of a planet is beginning to make me turn soft.'  
  
"Vegeta I don't have time to make you food, I have a date with Yamcha."  
  
"I don't care about that baka weakling, he's a disgrace to fighters now make some  
  
food you baka." Angrily she screamed.  
  
"Fine!" She walked over to the fridge, opened it up, pulled out some meat and  
  
cheese, and made a quick sandwich.  
  
"Here you go Veggie, Enjoy." She smiled as she walked off, still a little pissed  
  
off.  
  
"Don't call me Veggie woman or I'll just have to kill you." She screamed out of  
  
the living room "Screw you Vegeta."  
  
He walked back out to the gravity machine with a smirk on his face. Bulma walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
***********  
  
"Damn him," Bulma said furiously as she looked at the clock, which read eleven. "That bastard stood me up, and on your anniversary no less. I'll just go over to  
  
his apartment and see what he has to say for himself."  
  
She angrily grabbed her keys off the table and stalked out the door, she pressed a capsule, threw it on the ground, and jumped into the car that appeared.  
  
************  
  
"Damn that woman, It's all her fault. I just can't keep my mind of her, she's  
  
ruining my training. What is wrong with me, I'm the Prince of the saiyans, how could I let a baka earth woman get to me? But I have to say she really did look beautiful.WHAT AM I SAYING??? AAAAHHHH..I'll just train harder and get my mind off her."  
  
He turned the gravity up to 300 g's and started training again. After 1,000 one-  
  
armed push-ups and 3,000 sit-ups his stomach started to growl. He walked out and went to the kitchen to fine something to eat.  
  
************  
  
Her car pulled up to Yamcha's apartment. She parked and got out. While walking up the stairs she took out the spare key he gave her. As she reached his door she heard a woman talking, as though she was in his apartment. She waited for a second then thought nothing more of it and walked in quietly. She closed the door and walked through his kitchen to his room but then froze right before his door when she heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Didn't you have a date with the blue-haired slut tonight baby?" She said in a loving tone.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot.it's okay though Brownie, I've stood her up a million times before she'll understand this time. Besides I'm so glad you're here with me, I love sleeping with you Brownie."  
  
"Oh Yamcha," She squeaked.  
  
Bulma slowly walked to his bedroom taking the key off of her key- chain. She had hot tears streaming down her face not believing what her ears had heard. She peeked around and sure enough her ears were right. Yamcha was in bed with a red-haired bimbo who used to have a crush on him.  
  
"Well babe, actually you can't call her a slut, she has to do things for that, she hasn't even slept with me yet. She says she's just not ready, what a child."  
  
With her mascara running she slowly walked into his room, she threw the key at him and whispered.  
  
"Yamcha, I can't believe you. It's over." She ran out the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Bulma wait, it's not what you think." She quickly ran down the hallway, then down the stairs, and out the door. Yamcha grabbed a towel and quickly ran after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Bulma please, talk to me."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Yamcha, you cheated on me that's all. Maybe in time we could still be friends." She ripped her arm away and got into her car.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma, Please I'll change just don't leave me, I love you." She rolled down the window.  
  
"I trusted you Yamcha, and I truly did love you, but now I can't even stand to look at you, Goodbye." She drove off with tears flowing freely. Still in denial she thought 'How could he do this to me, wait he didn't mean it, No I hate him.' She got home faster than usual and fumbled with the keys to get into the house.  
  
She opened the door and walked in. Looking around she saw the television was on and Vegeta asleep on the couch. She smiled softly, he looked so different. She started to cry again so she walked up to her room and crashed on her bed. Vegeta's body snapped awake and he walked upstairs to find out what he had heard crying. He walked past Bulma's room and stopped, then he walked in and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Woman, why are you crying?" He asked with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Why do you care Vegeta, just leave me alone." He smirked.  
  
"Your idiotic crying woke me up so I demand to know why you are sad."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY VEGETA, NOW!" He loved the little verbal sparring sessions he had with her and couldn't help but smirk more.  
  
"No, and stop yelling you weakling." She looked up at him with a black tear streaked face from her mascara.  
  
"Fine, today was Yamcha and my anniversary and what does he do, he goes and sleeps with a bimbo. I hate him." Vegeta was speechless.  
  
"Now if it's not to much to ask just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Woman, that weakling isn't worthy of you, he's a baka and he didn't know how great he had it. Don't think about him, he's not worth your time or your tears."  
  
"I loved him Vegeta and he broke my heart." She started crying again and he put his arms around her. She looked up at him and then rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep in his arms. He tucked her back into her bed and walked to his room. 'What was I thinking? What is wrong with me? I can't believe how much more beautiful she looks when she sleeps. I wish she knew that I truly do love her, beautiful Bulma-Chan. What am I saying?' He tried to sleep but all he could think about was how it hurt him to see her crying and how much he wanted to just hold her forever. Finally, after trying to stop thinking about her, he fell asleep.  
  
******The Next Day******  
  
It was Saturday morning and Bulma woke up really late in the afternoon. She got out of bed and changed into some boxers and a T-shirt. 'Was I dreaming? Did Yamcha actually cheat on me? Did Vegeta really hold me in his arms last night?' She walked downstairs to find her mother happy as usual.  
  
"Good morning Bulma-Chan." She happily greeted her daughter.  
  
"Good morning mom." She went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat honey? I'll make you whatever you want."  
  
"No thanks mom, I'm not very hungry." She sat down at the table not caring what her mother thought of her drinking out of the carton. She sat down across the table from Vegeta who was eating as usual.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." She wasn't surprised when all she got was a nod and a grunt that meant hello. She gulped some orange juice and then put the carton on the table.  
  
"Oh, Bulma your father and I are going out of town for a few weeks, there's this big conference in the United States and they've asked your father and me to attend. Will you two be alright here alone?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be fine." Vegeta just nodded and finished eating his food. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Remember there's always our numbers if you need anything, you have enough credit cards, go shopping and have a fun time with Yamcha, and Vegeta if you need anything just charge it." She handed him a credit card and then finished, "Well I have to go pack I'll talk to you later bye." She left.  
  
Leaving the card on the table Vegeta left to go train. Bulma sighed then cleaned up the kitchen. After finishing quickly she went upstairs into her room and took out a box of old photos. She carefully went through them and stopped when she found a picture that was taken five years ago with Yamcha and her. His arms were around her.  
  
Putting the photo back into the box she walked outside to the gravity machine, she quickly decided it was a mistake and walked to her parent's side of the building.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes dear," Her mother said walking into the room.  
  
"Can I talk to you? It's about Yamcha."  
  
"Sure, of course you can, wasn't your anniversary yesterday?" Bulma sighed remembering what happened the night before.  
  
" Yes it was but I broke up with him again, this is the last time I'm never going out with him again."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Bulma what happened this time?"  
  
"He um.cheated on me."  
  
"Oh honey," She hugged her daughter, "I'm sorry." After talking a bit more her parents were packed to go and she grabbed her things and went to the car where Mr. Briefs was waiting. They left for the airport and Bulma said goodbye. She went back to the house, grabbed a book, and went to the couch. She started to read but shortly after, fell asleep.  
  
~ She looked around, snow was on the ground and Yamcha was standing before her. "Yamcha." He smiled at her softly and then continued. "Bulma I have to ask you something." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Getting down on one knee he nervously smiled at her, like he didn't want to do this. He took out a little velvet box.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, I love you, you are the greatest Friend, would you do me the honor of being my wife? What I mean is will you marry me?" A tear fell from her eye, she smiled and leaned down.  
  
"Yamcha, I love you too, but only as a friend. I am in love with someone else and I know that you aren't ready for a commitment right now, you love me as a friend and I know nothing else. I want you to be happy and I know being with me won't make you happy, so could we just be friends?"  
  
He smiled like a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Bulma, okay lets be friends." He walked off acting happier than she had ever seen him. She got up and brushed the snow off. She looked up at the window to see Vegeta staring at her. He was smiling. She finally knew who she was in love with and she was truly happy. ~  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta was getting tired, he decided to call it a night and grab some food before going to sleep. He turned off the gravity machine and walked into the house. He saw Bulma asleep on the couch and smirked.  
  
'She's so beautiful, wait what am I- screw it I know I love her..wow, I love her.'  
  
***********  
  
Bulma awoke suddenly when she heard Vegeta's door slam. She got up, glanced at the clock, and stretched. It was 9:45, 'man, I've been asleep for a long time. I guess I'll just go work in the lab.' She walked to her laboratory, sat down, and started typing on her computer. She was trying to design a faster plane to go everywhere faster.  
  
After about an hour she gave up, walked to her room, and went to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta was about to fall asleep when he heard Bulma walk up the stairs. He got up and peeked through a crack in his door. He couldn't help but stare as she walked by. H knew he loved her and all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. Bulma walked past his room and went into hers. She started a bath and added some bubble bath. She took off her clothes and got in. Vegeta walked slowly into her room. 'I love her so much I'll show her tonight.' He slightly opened the bathroom door, peeked through and then said. "Bulma, may I come in?"  
  
"Vegeta," She half screamed as she grabbed a towel and tried to put it over the tub. "What are you doing in here, wait a minute you just called me Bulma."  
  
"I um.well I just wanted to talk to you about something." He walked in and sat down on a stool by her vanity.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Woman you make me so angry sometimes and then you make me so happy."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" He stammered, she could tell he was nervous.  
  
"It's just-" He couldn't finish, he pulled Bulma out of the tub, took her into his arms, and kissed her. It was the longest most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her soft blue hair and kissed her forehead. She gazed up at him with her big, beautiful blue eyes and his cold black eyes stared back, but the cruel harsh look started to melt away. Soon his eyes and face were filled with love. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes and then Bulma let go. Wrapping the towel around her body she looked at him lovingly.  
  
"I have to get dressed." She walked into her room and Vegeta followed her every step of the way. He turned on Enya's "Caribbean Blue" and watched her dress. Bulma smiled instantly and fell into a trance like state. Vegeta put his arms around her kissing her neck then moved to her lips. She kissed him back and soon they were um..yeah. (Use your imagination you know what they were soon doing.)  
  
Bulma was sleeping when he whispered softly "I love you Bulma-Chan." A smile formed on her lips and even though she was asleep she replied. "I love you too  
  
Veggie-Chan." He smiled, pulling her closer to him, and then he fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, "Oh no, it was all a dream." She didn't feel his strong embrace. She frantically looked around and smiled, her prince was still asleep next to her. She kissed his forehead, cuddled up next to him and fell back asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and both had beautiful dreams of their life together, for eternity.  
  
  
  
Second Author's note: Okay so it's done, boy that was boring typing for an hour and a half. Anyway I hope you liked it. It's not great but hey I think it's semi-descent. So anyway enjoy it ( Review and tell me what you thought okay thanks. ~Lei~ 


End file.
